Fine Weather
by Hentai Slave
Summary: (NejixTenten, PG, fluff, humor) Neji fends off a fan girl, and Tenten chances upon him. A slightly different looking Tenten who chats with Neji. And ramen.


Fine Weather

By: Hentai Slave

Rating: PG

Pairing: Neji X Tenten

Genre: Fluff, humor, romance

Summary: (NejixTenten, PG, fluff, humor) Neji fends off a fan girl, and Tenten chances upon him. A slightly different looking Tenten who chats with Neji. And ramen.

Notes: Crappy title, sorry. Slight warning: Neji and Tenten may be a bit ooc. I'm not sure how they are like, coz I've only watched till Shikamaru vs Temari in the chuunin exams. Ahh it's been a long time since I fall in love with a non-yaoi pairing, and even write a fic on it! This is my first Naruto fic. Yoroshiku!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. And why must there be a disclaimer anyway?! Well I own this fic though.

------------------------

Hyuuga Neji stood looking calm and collected as the nth fan girl approached him. Well, cool and collected unless you were standing close enough to see the slight, yet violent twitch of his right eyebrow - the sign of a growing headache. His use-to-be small fan-base (perhaps the only few who weren't chasing after Uchiha) had tripled after his public match in the Chuunin exam finals, despite the fact that he had lost to Naruto (cringe). And to make things worse, these fan girls were more upfront, opening declaring their affections for him and 'confessing their love'.

The girl gave a small cough to get Neji's attention, cringing a bit at Neji's annoyed expression. Nervously, her fingers played with the ends of her blouse.

"Umm…Neji-san, I-I..." she started. If Neji wasn't Neji, he would have rolled his eyes at her antics, or perhaps even let her finish her confession before turning her down politely. But Neji, being Neji, dove straight into the most effective and Neji-like method to scare the girl away.

"GET LOST!" He growled coldly, releasing the Byakuugan as an added effect. Cruel, yes, but it got her scurrying off quickly.

Before he could even manage a few steps, he felt a small tap on his left shoulder. 'Enough is enough,' he thought, unconsciously letting out an angry growl. With the Byakuugan already in place, he spun around to give the next fan girl a piece of his mind...

She didn't even flinch. Not even blink.

--Silence--

In his shock his Byakuugan was retracted, and he stared dumbly at the girl's lightly make-up face, shining brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. Wait, he knew he had seen this girl somewhere...

"Neji, why the hell are you glaring at me like that?" The girl finally said...well, demanded. Neji blinked. That voice...

"Tenten?" Neji blurted out. Tenten smirked.

"Don't tell me Neji-'sama' didn't recognize his own teammate," Tenten jested.

Actually he didn't. But hell would freeze over before he admits it. He scanned over her whole attire. Tenten was wearing a pair of white court shoes, with a matching floral dress. She wore a heart-shaped necklace, and even a pair of pink earrings. Her face wore light make-up, and finally her hair was let down to reveal her long hair, wavy due to her constant bun-like hairstyle. He looked over her once more. Overall her attire made her look more mature and perhaps even...ladylike. But...in a strange way... he missed the two cute hair buns that constantly adored her head...

Not that he was obsessed over the cute buns or anything. No way.

_Cute?! _Inner angst Neji screamed. _The Great Hyuuga Neji doesn't use the word 'Cute'!!_

Neji suppressed his inner voice fairly quickly. Somehow, it was always easier to do so when it comes to Tenten.

Tenten unconsciously fidgeted under his teammate's scrutinizing eyes, arms folded possessively around her waist.

"I-I had to go somewhere with my mum..." Tenten hastily explained, "so who was that girl anyway?" she added. It was always safer to change the subject.

Neji noticed that his teammate was purposely avoiding the subject, and in fact averting his eyes altogether. He inwardly smirked. 'This would be interesting,' he thought. He would just play along for a while...

"Just some insignificant fan girl. I chased her away with my Byakuugan," Neji answered. Tenten giggled, mentally picturing a chibi Neji glaring at girls.

"What are you giggling at? And why weren't YOU scared off by my glare anyway?" Neji demanded. He knew he sound childish, but...well he wanted to know damnit! Tenten stopped and rolled her eyes at him, as if HE was the stupid one.

"Of course I'm not affected! I'm your teammate for so many years, you bonehead! Who, for your info, have seen you glare at people with your Byakuugan tons of times. Besides," at this she gave a smirk, " why would I be scared of someone I'm going defeat later?"

Neji had to suppress an approving smile. Even though Tenten had never even come close to touching him in their training sessions, she was still fired up and confident of beating him. Her confidence made her a good sparing partner, and this was one of the reasons he trained with her in the first place. Any other person would have feared him, or would be prepared to lose even before a fight with him, Lee included. But not her. He admired her for that courage. In some ways she was a lot like that Naruto guy...

"Well, since you were so rude as to glare at me just now, you have to treat me to ramen. Come on, let's head over to Ichiraku's," Tenten chirped in.

Yup, she really was a lot like that Naruto guy.

"Where's Tenten? You sound an awful like Naruto to me," Neji joked. His inner, angst voice started to protest at his occ-ness, but it was drowned out by Tenten's laugh.

"Aw come on, everyone knows Ichiraku's ramen are the best! Besides, I'm starving after my dumb mum dragged me to that stupid..." at this she trailed off, quickening her footsteps. Neji caught up with her easily. He pounced on her words.

"So where did your mum take you?" Neji enquired, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. Tenten glared at him.

"You're uncharacteristically a busybody today," Tenten accused. Neji, along with his inner, angst voice, just shrugged.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not!"

"..."

"...Fine. My mum...t-took me to..."

Tenten blushed and stuttered, acting more like the Tenten he knew rather than a Naruto-alike.

"T-to matchmake."

Neji's eyes widened. Tenten, oblivious to his reaction, continued her tale.

"Can you believe it? I mean I'm still training to be the top female ninja! She just HAD to put me in a spot. And worst of all she tried to matchmake ME with Itochi! ...you know who he is right?" She asked after her rambling. Neji raised a fine eyebrow.

"Should I have?" He said. Tenten rolled her eyes again.

"Oh right. I forgot Mr. 'Anti-social' wouldn't know such a thing. How stupid of me," she said sarcastically. Neji felt like glaring at her with his Byakuugan again. She decided to spare both of them the trouble and just provide the info.

"He's Ino's brother. YOUNGER brother. He's a freaking two years younger than me! Thank god Ino wasn't present, or I would have died of embarrassment! Only her dad was there," at this she smiled, "boy her dad was hot! I've always liked guys with long hair..." they both paused. Neji raised an eyebrow, noting that he himself was in her choice 'range' of her taste in men. To his surprise, Tenten blushed.

"N-not that it includes you or anything," she insisted, "damn these heels are killing me..." she added for a good measure. Neji looked amused.

"Then why don't you just go home and change first?" Neji suggested. He was surprised yet again by seeing an embarrassing blush across Tenten's cheek.

"Well...I-I kinda like how I look...y-you know, a change from the usual," she explained, averting her eyes from him.

Neji paused in his steps to think her words through. She was right in a way. Sure Tenten had lots of different clothes she wore daily, but they were all in the form of shirts and pants, for the benefit of agility during vigorous ninja trainings. Tenten was a girl after all, and maybe once in a while she would want to act like a normal, non-ninja girl, who wears dresses instead of pants, who would hold a purse instead of a kunai. It would be unfair to not let her have a chance to act like the other girls, even for just one day.

Just one day...he'll treat her like one...

Just one day...to be free and soar...

Tenten was sure she was on the verge of a heart attack, or that she was hallucinating, when Neji smiled at her (just a tiny one) and took her hand.

"Let's go," Neji said in a shockingly soft tone, pulling her forward. Tenten was in a daze. Was this really the cold, emotionless Hyuuga Neji?

"Huh? Where..." she asked. Neji gave her one of his rare, genuine smirks.

"To Ichiraku's, of course. Everyone knows Ichiraku's ramen are the best," he echoed her words. She was stunned for a moment, gaping at him before quickly recovering herself in time. She caught up a bit so that they were now walking side by side, hand in hand. Above them, two eagles soared freely in the wind, without a care for the world...

Even for just a day...

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"...Hn."

"A 'Hn' and that's it? FINE! It's just my luck for choosing to ramble to an icicle. Even Lee would be a better person to talk to..."

"...You're welcome."

"...K."

End

Author's notes: I just HAD to write this after reading so many fics of this pairing! NxT rocks!! In case you are wondering, Ino DOES NOT have a brother (not that I know of anyway) called Itochi. I made that up. This fic is a one-shot, no plans of continuing unless I have requests or I develop the idea.

Please review! Thanks.


End file.
